


The struggle's only just begun

by LibraryMage



Series: Nobody comes to save you now [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: In just one week, Ezra has already tried to escape Maul four times.





	The struggle's only just begun

**Author's Note:**

> warning for: references to past character death; child abuse
> 
> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt "dragged by the ankle"

Ezra knew it wasn’t a good idea.  Maul had already caught him in the act three times.  By now, Maul knew that he used the air ducts to get around.  But what choice did he have?  He wasn’t going to just stay in his cell and let the heart-rending pain he felt every day in this place grind him down until he was the empty, obedient shell that Maul wanted.  He had to keep trying and keep trying until he finally managed to escape, no matter how many times he failed.  It’s what Kanan would have wanted him to do.

Ezra didn’t dare to let himself hope that this time would be the time he got lucky.  He knew that hope would only make it hurt more if he _did_ get caught.  Besides, after his previous escape attempts, Maul was bound to be more vigilant.  With every inch that he crawled through the air ducts, Ezra grew more and more certain that he _would_ get caught this time.

Sure enough, when he reached the hangar bay, he found Maul waiting for him.

Ezra froze under Maul’s gaze.  Both his face and his presence in the Force seemed calm, but it was the kind of calm that reminded Ezra of the stillness in the air before one of Lothal’s dust storms.

Ezra turned on his heel and ran.  He didn’t know where he planned to go; certainly not back to his cell, but he wanted to put as much distance between himself and Maul as possible.  Before he even made it to the door, he was wrenched off the ground, his throat closing up.  He hung there for a moment, clawing at his neck, before he was pulled back toward Maul and hurled to the ground at his feet.

“This is becoming less and less amusing, Ezra,” Maul said.

Ezra glared up at Maul for a moment before spitting on the ground at his feet.  He gasped as Maul kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding a few inches back across the floor.

“I see the Jedi never taught you how to show proper respect to your master.”

“Don’t you dare talk about him!” Ezra shouted as he stumbled back to his feet.  Maul had no right to even _think_ Kanan’s name.

Maul’s hand darted out quickly, his fist striking Ezra just under his ribcage.  As Ezra doubled over, Maul grabbed his hair and shoved him to his knees.

“Did I say you could stand up?” Maul asked, his voice cold.

Ezra could only gasp for air, his hand pressed to his stomach as if that would help him get his breath back faster.

“Answer me,” Maul snapped.  Ezra didn’t even have time to brace himself before Maul’s fist struck his face.

“N—no,” Ezra said, forcing the word out through gritted teeth.

“No, _what_?” Maul said.  Ezra felt disgust rising in his throat like bile.  He knew exactly what Maul wanted him to say.   _No, Master._

“No…you sadistic monster!” Ezra shouted, lunging to his feet and launching himself at Maul.

His fist struck the former Sith’s face before he blindly reached out and found Maul’s throat.  His hands closed around it.  He wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of Maul, to see that infuriating, triumphant light disappear from his eyes, to see him dead on the floor just like he’d seen Hera and Zeb and Sabine and –

Ezra cried out as he hit the floor.  Maul towered over him, fury in his eyes.  All Ezra wanted was to run away from Maul and that terrifying look in his eyes, but he couldn’t make himself move.

Within seconds, Maul was on top of him, one hand around Ezra’s throat as his other fist slammed against Ezra’s face.  Ezra screamed as he struggled against Maul’s grip, but Maul was too strong for him to fight off.  With each blow, Ezra could feel his resolve draining from him, as if it was flowing out of him along with the blood that now ran down his face.

“Kanan!”

He didn’t know why he was screaming for his master.  Kanan was gone.  Kanan couldn’t help him now.  He knew it was useless.  But he just wanted Kanan.  He _needed_ Kanan to save him.  And he couldn’t.  No one could.

Maul’s grip on his throat grew tighter and Kanan’s name dissolved into a strangled cry of pain.  Dark spots began to appear in Ezra’s vision.  His hand closed around Maul’s trying to pry his fingers away.  He needed to breathe.  He needed to _breathe_ , he couldn’t –

The Force seemed to explode around him, and Maul was flung backwards, landing in a heap a few feet away from him.  Ezra stumbled to his feet, one hand rubbing his neck as he gasped for air.  He took a few faltering steps toward the door, not able to run yet.  Before he could get any farther, Maul leapt at him again.

Ezra was slammed face first onto the ground, his right arm twisted behind his back.  He kicked and struggled, trying to throw Maul off of him, but Maul just wrenched his arm back further, sending a sharp spike of pain through Ezra’s shoulder.

“You are going back to your cell,” Maul said, his voice a low growl.

“N—no,” Ezra said, blinking away tears as the pain in his shoulder grew worse.

He gasped as Maul released him, the pain immediately lessening, only for the bottom to drop out of his stomach as he felt Maul’s hand close around his ankle.

As Maul began to drag him from the hangar, Ezra clawed at the floor.  But it was smooth metal, without anything to hold onto.  When they reached the door, Ezra grabbed onto the edge of it, trying to pull himself free of Maul’s grip.  He cried out as Maul yanked at his ankle, breaking his hold on the door and dragging him into the dark corridors.

“Let me go!” Ezra screamed.  “Let go!”

Maul didn’t respond, didn’t even acknowledge Ezra’s pleas.  He just kept moving, dragging Ezra behind him.  With nothing he could grab onto, Ezra went limp, trying to become dead weight and make it as difficult as possible for Maul to move him.  But Maul was so much stronger than he was and continued to drag him along with hardly any effort.

By the time they reached the cell, tears were slowly trickling down Ezra’s face.  He should have known better than to try escaping again.

When Maul left the cell, locking the door and plunging the room into darkness, Ezra curled up on his side.  His ankle was throbbing, pain radiating up his leg.  He didn’t think it was broken, but he could hardly bring himself to care.  He just wanted to leave.  He didn’t care how many injuries he sustained in the process.  He had to get away.

And he would.

He wouldn’t rest until he had escaped.

He would keep going.  If not for himself, then for Kanan.


End file.
